Fates Entwined
by Shi no Megami 24
Summary: Lily is Heero's twin. Sakura is Duo's twin. Lily loves Duo. Sakura loves Heero. Heero and Duo are best friends... yeah... just read.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yay! Another GW story by the wonderful and beautiful Shi no Megami.

Warning: Okay, for those who don't really like OC please do not read. I have two OC and it's focuses quite a bit on one a lot in the beginning… I'm tired of people complaining about OC so yeah… please just don't read it if you're going to complain.

Disclaimer: I don't own and GW characters. I don't own Sakura… She belongs to a friend. I do however own Lily.

Chapter 1

She was used to being alone. She had never known her parents. The only family she had was her twin brother, Heero. They were both in an orphanage on Colony L1 for some time till her brother just left one day. When he'd returned he'd dragged her to Earth and provided her with a home there. Afterwards, he just left again. He appeared every now and then, but he never stayed long.

This morning Lily went through her normal routine. She got up and got ready for school, slipping on her school uniform. Staring into the mirror she rolled her skirt up a little more till it was just above her knees. She then ran a brush through her long silky black hair with it red tips and pulled it back into a ponytail. As she checked herself in the mirror one last time, her violet eyes stared back at her. Shrugging, she threw her bag onto her shoulder and ran out her door and to school.

"Lily!" There was a girl standing at the school's front gate waiting for her. She had long black hair with silver highlights. Her eyes were an ice blue that usually shined so brightly. That was Lily's best friend, Sakura. Together they made quite a pair. One usually couldn't be found without the other.

"So did you do the assignment?" Sakura asked her friend as the two walked through the gate and into school.

"Well duh," Lily answered. "I am a straight A student after all." She stopped at her locker and switched her shoes. Sakura did the same as well.

"Yeah yeah. Ms. Straight A student."

Lily glared at the other girl and sighed. "Well, did you?"

Sakura only smiled. "Yup… First thing this morning." She heard her friend groan and just laughed. "I don't see what's so wrong about that. At least I got it done."

Lily nodded. "Hai." She started walking to class. "Well, are you at least prepared for today's test?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "There's a test? Why wasn't I informed of this?"

Lily blinked at her friend and sighed. "The teacher announced it at the beginning of the week and I reminded you yesterday before we both split." Lily only smiled. This was normal of Sakura. She shook her head, her long ponytail swishing back and forth behind her. She wasn't worried about Sakura. Whether she studied or not she knew the girl would still pass. Maybe not with an A, but she didn't think Sakura really cared about that.

The two girls entered the classroom and took their seats. They watched as the teacher walked in and set her books on the desk. The teacher seemed to look around the room before her eyes landed on Lily, a little confused.

"Hino-san, what are you doing here?"

Lily blinked. "Sensei, what do you mean?" Lily turned to Sakura who only shrugged.

"Well…" The teacher started flipping through some papers. "According to this letter your brother stopped by and said that you would be transferring… and that you wouldn't be here today."

"Say what? My brother stopped by?"

The teacher nodded. "Hai… Didn't he tell you?"

"Iye… Where am I transferring to?"

"Um… according to this… Hong Kong."

"Hong Kong? I'm moving to Hong Kong? Why wasn't I informed of this?" Angry now, Lily quickly packed up her books. "Hey Sakura, stop by after school, okay?"

Sakura nodded and watched as her friend quickly left the room. Suddenly she felt a great wave of loneliness wash over her as she realized her one and only true friend was leaving her. "Great," she muttered to herself. "First my brother and now my best friend. What next?" She sighed. "What's left?"

Lily rushed into her apartment, throwing her bag onto the floor. She turned to the couch where she found her brother sitting, TV on. She glared at the boy, this being possibly the only time she wasn't happy to see him. She made her way over to the boy and stood right in front of the TV.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Is that any way to greet your brother?"

"It is when that brother doesn't tell you that you're moving and why." Lily sighed. "Why Hee-chan? I'm happy here. My best friend lives here."

"Lily, I want you where I can keep an eye on you. You always complain you never get to see me. What's so wrong with moving to Hong Kong."

"Of course I never get to see you," Lily practically shouted. "You're always on some stupid mission or something. But… Hee-chan… Hong Kong? I mean…"

"You're moving, whether you want to or not."

Lily sighed and nodded her head. "Hai oniisan." She made her way back into her room and pulled out some boxes of which she started filling with books. She didn't want to argue with her brother anymore. She knew it was pointless anyway. She bit her bottom lip as she fought back some tears, thoughts of Sakura filling her mind. The girl was her best friend and Lily loved it here. She'd pretty much grown up here.

"Lily…"

"Hai Hee-chan?" She never faced her brother. She just focused on packing her stuff.

"I'm sorry."

Lily sighed and finally faced her brother, a small smile appearing on her lips. "It's okay. At least I'll be able to see you more often." She watched as her brother nodded and she returned to packing.

Heero started to wonder if maybe this was a good idea. He hadn't asked his sister what she'd wanted, but all he could ever think about was how she would complain that she never got to see him. She always seemed so happy when he'd show up. He thought she'd be happy to move.

"Lily, do you want to stay?"

Lily blinked and smiled at her brother. "As much as I'd love to stay, the thought of finally being with you is just screaming at me." Lily walked over and hugged the boy. "You're my family. I don't get to see you anymore."

The two looked up when they heard a knock on the door. Lily smiled as she rushed to answer the door for her best friend. Sakura strolled in and fell back onto the couch. Lily shut the door and made her way over to her friend, taking a seat next to her.

"So, what's going on? Are you moving?"

Lily nodded. "Hai. I'm moving to Hong Kong with my brother."

"So you're finally going to live with your brother?"

"Hai. Speaking of… would you like to meet him?" Lily stood and grabbed Sakura's hand, dragging her into her room. "Hee-chan!!!"

"Hn?" Heero looked up while putting some stuff into Lily's box.

"Hee-chan! I want you to meet my best friend. This is Sakura."

Sakura blinked at the boy in front of her. He had Prussian blue eyes that looked so cold, and a mess of brown hair on his head. She watched as he put his hand out and she accepted it. "Um… Nice to meet you Heero."

"Hn…"

Lily giggled. "He's not very talkative. Anyway…"

"So are you leaving tonight?" Sakura asked.

Lily nodded. "Hai."

"Go hang out with your friend," Heero told his sister. "I'll finish up here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go. There's not much stuff anyway."

"Thank you Hee-chan!!" Lily glomped her brother and quickly rushed out of the apartment with her friend.

Since it was their last day together, the two girls had finally gone to that expensive restaurant they'd been wanting to try for a few years now. They caught many stares from people but just ignored them and enjoyed themselves the best they could. Afterwards they'd made their way to the movies, throwing popcorn at the screen every time they didn't agree with something.

They walked out of the movies together and both girls sighed as they realized that their last day together had finally come to an end. Lily stared up at the sky and forced a smile on her face. She had to think better of this. It's not like it was the end of the world or anything.

"Ne…" Lily started, and Sakura stared at the girl. "We'll write each other, okay?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Hai."

Both girls hugged each other and split, each heading in different directions. Lily made her way into the apartment and stared at her brother who was asleep on the couch. She stared back into her room and noticed that everything was already packed. Making her way into her room, she stared out the window. She was going to miss this place.

AN: Well? What you think? Review please!!!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey all! Chapter two is here. Yay!!!!

Special Thanks to:

**Aryam**: Thank you for being my first reviewer. And I'm sorry to say that this will NOT be a 1x2 story though I absolutely adore 1x2. The couples are Duo and Lily and Heero and Sakura. I hope that doesn't stop you from reading it though. And yeah yeah… I know the naming is weird, but the characters are based off of me and my friend and actually Lily isn't really an uncommon name for Japanese…. The uncommon one would be Sakura for an American name. O.o Lol. Maybe she had Japanese crazed parents lol. Anyway, I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope to hear from you again.

**Tina-chan**: Aww, thank you for another review. I always look forward to your reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

**Luv to ALL!!!**

Chapter 2

Lily was still staring out the window when her brother had come up behind her. She never turned to face him, but just continued staring into the night sky. She sighed and after some time finally turned to face the boy. She put up a little smile for him and moved away from the window.

"Lily… You ready to go?"

"Hai." Lily took one last look around the room and nodded. "Let's go."

"I've hired someone to pick up your stuff, so it should be there in a couple of days."

Lily nodded and picked up a bag of clothes. "So this should do until then." Heero took the bag from his sister and started towards the door. "Hee-chan!" He stopped and turned to face her. "How are we getting there?"

"On a carrier."

Lily nodded and followed her brother out of the apartment. The streets were dark with no one on them. She knew this was how her brother preferred things. It made it easier for him to sneak to his carrier where she knew his Gundam was being held. Lily knew her brother was one of the infamous Gundam pilots, but she knew to keep the secret to herself. If she were to give her brother away that would be it for them. He was wanted.

Lily was caught off guard when she'd suddenly bumped into her brother who had stopped dead in his tracks. Blinking, Lily looked ahead of them and that's when she'd realized they were surrounded. "Hee-chan…?" She moved close to her brother and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Che." Heero placed himself right in front of his sister. Not that it really mattered. They were literally surrounded. "Lily, stay close."

Lily nodded and felt Heero take her hand. She watched as he pulled out a gun and shot at the guys directly in front of them. She then felt herself being pulled right through the fallen soldiers. Before she knew it she was stumbling forward on her own as her brother had thrown her to someone else and turned around to start shooting at the remaining soldiers.

Arms wrapped themselves around the girl and lifted her. All Lily could hear through the gunshots was her brother shouting, "Get her out of here."

Lily held on tightly to the form that was carrying her and nearly screamed when she heard more gunshots ahead of her. She felt the person put her down for a moment so as to pull out a gun and shoot at the people in front of them. He held her close making it hard for her to look up and see who was currently in charge of her life. The person tucked their gun away and she felt herself lifted once again.

"But Hee-chan!" she screamed out as she stared back to the place where her brother had been. She blinked when a chestnut braid suddenly flew in her vision. She looked up to see the face of the boy who was carrying her. He had cobalt blue eyes that seemed focus on getting to their destination at the moment.

"Hee-chan? He'll be fine."

Lily blinked when she heard the boy call her brother Hee-chan. Heero never let anyone call him that except her. Who was this person and what was he to her brother? Her eyes widened with surprise as she suddenly felt the boy jump and she held on to him tightly, afraid of being dropped. She heard a laugh and stared up at the boy who was now smiling down at her.

"You're a pretty one."

"Wha…?" Lily felt a blush start to appear and fought it down. The boy set her down and she took a look at her surrounding. "This is Hee-chan's carrier."

"Sure is."

Lily blinked and looked up at the boy. "Who are you?"

"I'm Duo! Duo Maxwell! I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie."

Lily just stared at him for a moment, curious about the boy's introduction of himself. Then she found herself laughing.

"I see you two are already acquainted."

"Hee-chan!" Lily turned to face her brother and glomped him. "I was so worried. What was that? What happened?"

"That, Beautiful, is the reason that Hee-chan here was in such a hurry to get you. Somehow they found out you were his sister and they came to take you and possibly use you against him. We rushed out here to rescue you." Duo grinned. "And let me tell you, it was definitely worth it."

Lily blinked as she slowly made her way behind her brother. She could see Heero glaring at Duo and the braided boy only laughed.

"Hai hai! I promise Hee-chan. I'll stay away from your precious sister." Duo turned his gaze to Lily and he smiled softly. "I won't hurt you Lily-chan. I promise. You're too beautiful to hurt."

That blush finally made it's way to the surface. Lily's face was warm and she couldn't help but smile at the braided boy. "Um… a-arigatou."

Lily watched as the boy blinked looking a little confused and then he smiled. "You just said 'Thank you', right?" He put out a hand for her. "You're welcome."

Lily slowly reached out to the boy and took his hand. She felt him tug at her hand and she moved out from behind her brother and stared up at the braided boy. Her eyes widened when he pulled her hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lily."

AN: Review please!!! For some of you new to my fics I don't usually update without reviews so please review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Chapter three has arrived my dear fans. Yay! …. Okay, so not that many fans…. Heh, but for those who do like my story. I love you all.

Special Thanks to:

**Tina-chan**: Thank you for another wonderful review. Smiles!!!

**Kage Elric**: Thank you for a great review. I'll tell my friend you like her character lol. I'm really happy you like my story so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it. Hope to hear from you again. Thank you!!!!

**Luv to all!!!!**

Chapter 3

The ride felt long and boring. Lily wished they were there already. She laid back in her chair pouting, while both Heero and Duo both sat in front of her piloting the carrier. Crossing her arms she began to wonder how much longer the ride would be. She yawned and fought against sleep. She knew it wouldn't be that long before they reached their destination and so she didn't want to get too comfortable with sleep only to have it interrupted.

But it wasn't long before sleep found the girl. She was awoken but strong arms carefully lifting her from her seat. Blinking up at a certain braided boy who only smiled down at her, Lily only snuggled into his embrace and returned to sleep. It wasn't until the next morning that she'd realized she was no longer in the carrier. She sat up quickly from the bed she now lay in and glanced around the bright room.

"Ugh… It's so bright. You'd think Hee-chan would know better." She stretched and quickly made her way out of bed. Staring over at a nearby clock she noticed it was almost ten am. "Wow… It's late."

"You call this late? Man, when do you normally get up?"

Lily blinked and found Duo standing in her doorway. "Uh… anywhere between seven and eight."

"Seven? Eight?" Duo's eyes were wide. "You really are Hee-chan's sister, huh?" He grinned as he entered the room. "It is bright huh? How do you usually like your room?"

"Black… just all black."

Duo blinked and started laughing. "You sound just like me."

Lily grinned. "I take it you like it dark as well." Lily yawned and stared into a mirror, frowning at her appearance. Digging through her bag, which had been set so kindly by her bed, she found a brush and began running it through her hair. She redid her ponytail and smiled. "Better."

Duo only laughed at the girl and took a seat on her bed. "Hee-chan had to go out today, so I'm in charge of you today. Thought I'd show you your new school."

Lily nodded and turned to the boy now on her bed. "Great… but um…"

"Hm?"

"Can I change first?"

Duo blinked then laughed. "Oh yeah… that." He got off her bed and made his way out of the room. "Sorry bout that." He shut the door behind him and Lily sighed.

The girl plopped back down her bed and stared out the window from which the extremely bright sun was shining. Shaking her head she began searching through her clothes, deciding on what she wanted to wear today. Suddenly Lily's gaze fell back to her window and she stood from her bed. "What the…?" Getting closer to the window, she stared out into the yard. Lily couldn't really tell how many levels up she was, but what she could tell was they had a big yard… a very big yard. There was a gate that seemed to go around the house and in the back was a very large pool. Lily started wondering just exactly where she was at.

Shaking her head, the girl finally picked out an outfit and changed quickly into a black skirt that fell just below her knees and a dark purple blouse. She then put on some knee length boots and grinned. "Now that's fashion." Lily made her way out of the room and smirked at the look on Duo's face.

Duo couldn't believe what he was seeing. The girl was hot, and she definitely had a fashion sense. From the way Heero had spoken of her he never expected this. He decided he was one lucky guy today… wait… just in general. After all, he got to escort her around today, live in the same house as her, and go to the same school as her, though Lily didn't know of all this yet.

"Well?"

Duo blinked, the girl breaking into his thoughts. The braided boy grinned. "Sorry. Okay, let's go. Wanna walk? Or we could drive. I could borrow one of Q-balls cars."

"Q-ball? Cars?"

Duo laughed. "I'll introduce you."

Lily nodded and followed the boy down a long hallway. She looked around wondering just how long the hallway was. When the reached the stairs Lily was in awe. The stairs were so elegant and led down into a wide opening in the middle of the house… or as Lily finally realized, mansion. She was in a mansion. Lily was not used to such elegance. She always lived in a small one room apartment and always ate cheap food. The only thing she really spent money on was what few clothes she owned and her books. Lily had to work hard for the money for that. This was like a dream come true.

Duo blinked at the expression on Lily's face and smiled. "Not used to such luxury, huh?"

Lily shook her head and slowly made her way down the stairs. When the reached the bottom, Duo led the girl into a large room which Lily noted as the dining area. There was a large table in the middle, and beautiful chandeliers hung from the ceiling. On the other side, Lily saw two boys sitting and eating some breakfast. One had pale blonde hair and cheerful blue eyes. He seemed to be the one holding most of the conversation with the other boy. The other boy had odd gravity defying hair that Lily tried her best to understand.

As the pair approached the two boys, Lily saw their gazes fall on her. A little shy now, Lily slowly hid behind Duo who only laughed. "Lily, this is Quatre." He motioned to the blonde. "And that's Trowa." Lily nodded to the two.

"Hello Lily." Quatre smiled up at her. "Are you hungry?"

Lily nodded and as Duo took a seat, she quickly sat down next to him.

"What you wanna eat?" Duo asked the girl and laughed at Lily's confused expression. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Um… I'll have whatever there is."

"That's the thing." Duo smiled. "You can have whatever you want. Now what do you want?"

"Um… an omelet?"

Quatre smiled sweetly at the girl and motioned to a guy standing at a door. Lily guessed it was a servant or something and wondered if it was okay that she ordered an omelet. She looked at Quatre who only continued to smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

After Lily had her omelet, Duo then proceeded to drag Lily out of the mansion. "So walk or drive?" the boy asked.

"Walk," Lily responded. "I like walking."

Duo laughed. "Well, the school's not far anyway."

The pair made their way to the school which Lily saw was also a private school… but not just any private school. Any extremely expensive private school. It was huge compared to the one she and Sakura had gone to. Lily couldn't believe it. She then blinked and looked back at Duo. She couldn't believe this person went to this school. He didn't seem like the type of person that went here.

"Duo!" Lily blinked when a girl with short dark hair made her way over to the two and glomped Duo. Lily felt a rush of jealousy but quickly brushed it away. They seemed like they were very good friends.

"Lily, this is Hilde, a good friend of mine." Duo smiled at the girl who was clinging to him and Lily felt that sting of jealousy again, but smiled in spite of it.

"Hello Hilde. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"As it is you." Hilde reached out taking Lily's hand into her own. "You're Heero's sister, aren't you?"

Lily nodded. "Uh… hai." She began to wonder if everyone knew about her. "So you and Duo are good friends?"

"Hai! Have been for a couple years now." Hilde smiled. "Don't worry. There's nothing going on between us." Hilde winked at the violet eyed girl and Lily felt herself blush.

"Ah… I…"

Hilde laughed at the girl. "Just watch out for her him." Hilde grinned as she dodged Duo.

"Hey! What's that mean?"

Lily laughed at the two and smiled sweetly at Hilde. "Hai." She then blinked when Hilde made her way over to her and looped her arm through hers.

"Lily-chan, welcome to Hong Kong. We're going to be the best of friends."

**AN: Review please!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well, here it is, chapter 4. I hope you all enjoy. Please read and review.

Special Thanks to:

**Aryam**: Yeah, I really love 1x2 as well. I am currently working on a 1x2 story as well if ya wanna check that out, but anyway, that you for the review.

Chapter 4

Sakura sighed as she leaned against the counter, waiting for a customer to walk in. Usually it would be both her and Lily working, but what with the girl gone it was now just Sakura. They hadn't hired someone new yet. It was a small little craft shop, so it wasn't visited much, and not many people really wanted to work at a place like this, though it had been Sakura's and Lily's favorite store. Bored now, Sakura grabbed a broom and dustpan from a nearby closet and began sweeping the floor. It had only been a couple days now, but Sakura was still very lonely. She had no one to hang out with anymore. Sure, there were her other classmates but to her they were just a bunch of idiots. Sakura had even gone so far as to do her homework the night before school… and study. She never studied. Not unless forced by Lily.

Sakura blinked when she heard her cell phone going off and stared down at the number on it. She didn't recognize it at all. Flipping open her cell phone, she placed it against her ear. "Moshi moshi?"

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blinked. "Lily-chan?"

"Hai!" came the girl's overly happy voice.

Sakura just laughed and placed both the broom and dustpan back in the closet. "Hey, glad you called. How's Hong Kong."

"Sakura! You'll never believe this. I'm living in a mansion and I'm going to a very expensive private school." Lily had sounded so happy over the phone. Sakura was glad the girl was enjoying herself.

"Wow, really? Is your brother rich or something?"

"No. It's one of his friends, Quatre. You so need to come here sometime."

Sakura laughed and nodded her head. "Yeah. Sounds like." Sakura blinked when she saw her boss heading towards the store. "Ne, Lily-chan, I gotta go. The boss is comin'."

"Alright. Bai bai!"

Sakura listened as the phone clicked and then she hung up her own cell phone. Turning off the ringer, she placed it back in her pocket and smiled when her boss had walked through the door.

"Any customers?" the woman had asked and Sakura shook her head.

"Sadly no, Naoko-san. Another slow day."

Sakura watched as her boss stared down at the ground, eyes distant. She wondered what was wrong with the woman. Sure, she could be harsh most the time, and very demanding, but Sakura still cared for the old woman. She had employed both her and Lily for such a long time, and though she was never able to give them raises she did take care of them the best that she could.

"Well, have you heard from Lily?"

Sakura nodded. "Hai. She seems to be doing good."

Naoko smiled. "That's good. When her brother had come here saying she couldn't work anymore I was very worried about the girl, but I thought it would be good for her and her brother to be reunited again. Speaking of, when's the last time you heard from yours?"

Sakura sighed. "Me hear from that baka?"

Naoko laughed. "Oh, you know your brother cares for you, otherwise he wouldn't send you money all the time."

Sakura sighed. "Hai."

Naoko looked around the store a bit. "Go ahead and clean up then you can close shop early today."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Naoko then walked to the backroom.

Sighing, Sakura then began to straighten up the store. She smiled at all the little crafts on the shelf and debated on making a bear for Lily and sending it to her, just as a little reminder of the store. When Sakura had finished cleaning up the store, she'd turned off the lights and locked the front door. She then headed home where she would probably do her homework and then go to sleep.

xxx

Lily sighed as she lay in her still very bright room. Everything was white and she hated it. To evil colors to her would always be white and pink and right now she was surrounded by white. She draped an arm over her eyes. She was bored right now. Her stuff had finally arrived, and she'd spent half the day putting it all away nicely around her room. Being as there really wasn't that much stuff, it didn't take her long. She'd even put her books in order just to kill more time.

There was a knock on her door and Lily stared over, at the open door, wondered why the person would even bother knocking. She blinked at Duo who only grinned at her and made his way into her room. "Man, you really gotta do something about how bright your room is."

That's why Lily jumped up from her bed and grinned at Duo. "Ne, Duo-kun, would you take me shopping, so I could get some black curtains and bed sheets?"

Duo laughed and nodded. "Sure. Let's go."

"Yay!" Lily hooked her arm through Duo's and allowed him to lead her out of the mansion and to a car of which she hadn't seen before. "Who's car is this? I wasn't here before."

"This is mine. I just got it back from the shop. Didn't really have time to work on it myself," Duo explained to the girl. "I'd wanted it back before we got you, but the people there were real jerks about it."

Lily smiled. "Ah. I see." She hopped in on the passenger side and watched as Duo climbed in behind the wheel. "So, know where we're headed then?"

Duo nodded. "Of course." He turned the car on and they drove off.

xxx

Heero had just gotten back to the mansion and he was looking around for his sister. He'd gone over to Quatre. "Where's Lily?"

Quatre looked up at Heero and smiled. "I think she went out with Duo. She really wanted to redecorate her room."

Heero rose an eyebrow at the blonde. "But none of your cars are missing."

"Oh, Duo's finally came back from the shop."

Heero nodded and walked away, heading up to his own room. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of his sister hanging out with Duo, even though he knew the two did have a lot in common. It was Duo though. Heero didn't like the idea at all. He sighed. Lily was going to do what she wanted to do though.

**AN: If you want an update, review please!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay, so it's been awhile since I've updated this…. On this site at least. x.x I've had this chapter written though for a while, so in my defense, I blame the fact that I have not had any comments for this story. I don't usually update unless I have comments, but because I have a few chapters written, I figured why not. Sigh. Anyway, enjoy, and Please Please Please tell me what you think.**

Chapter 5

Lily lay in her room, bored out of her mind. It had been a little over a week now since she'd been here and while it was exciting at first, she had now run out of things to do. She had just finished painting her room purple to match the violet carpet that Quatre had insisted she have. She had told the boy her carpet before was okay, but he knew she really wasn't happy with it. She figured she could go shopping, but she'd already done enough of that. She'd even bought herself a whole new set of furniture and a brand new wardrobe she'd wished she'd had before.

Lily wasn't used to this. She felt spoiled and she didn't like it. Her whole life she'd had to work for anything extra that she'd wanted, and she'd usually stuck to the extremely cheap stuff. Now everything she had was super expensive. She wasn't complaining, but she just wished there were something she could do. When she'd told the boys she wanted to get a job to pay for her own stuff everyone had shot down her idea.

"Ah! This is so boring! I need something to do!" She looked over to her desk and saw her textbooks. She went through her day, trying to see if she'd missed any homework assignments, but unfortunately no. She was done with her schoolwork.

"Hey babe. What's wrong?"

Lily blinked as she looked over at the door and sat up, a bright grin appearing. "Duo!"

Duo looked at the girl and headed into the room, taking a seat next to her on the bed. "You look bored outta your mind."

"That's cause I am," the girl responded. "There's nothing to do. I already finished painting and I finished my schoolwork earlier. I'm done shopping. There's nothing I need. And apparently I'm not allowed to get a job."

"Aw, I'm sorry. Hey, you'll get used to things around here." Duo smiled at the girl. "Hey, Wu-man is comin' back home from his mission today. In fact I think he's already home, down in the dining-room. Would you like to go meet him?"

Lily blinked. This was the first time she'd heard of this new person. "Oh, um... sure. Why not?"

"Great!" Duo stood from his seat, taking Lily's hand and dragging her up as well. They ran out of the room and down the hall, all the way to the dining-room. Duo had ended up practically bursting through the doors, drawing everyone's attention to them. "Yo!" He grinned at the four boys who sat at the table.

Looking around, Lily noted the new boy. Judging by his looks, she guessed that he was Chinese. Nodding to him, she walked over and introduced herself. "I'm Lily."

The boy looked up at her, not really interested in this new girl. "Hn. So?"

Lily blinked then narrowed her eyes. But instead of losing her temper, a small smirk appeared on her face. "Okay then. That's fine. Don't introduce yourself. Not like I want to friend some egotistical jerk who's too full of himself to even give a name." The girl shrugged. "Anyway, I've decided I have a date with Duo." Turning around she grabbed the boy by the arm and walked off.

Wufei blinked as he watched the pair disappear from the room. Turning his gaze to Heero he simply said, "You have an odd sister."

"Hn. If that's your opinion." Heero stood from his seat and left as well.

"Wufei, maybe you should have been nicer. Lily is really a kind person," Quatre told the Chinese.

But Wufei didn't answer. Instead he continued eating his food.

xxx

Sakura stood outside the shop, staring at the sign that was posted to the door. She pulled her jacket tight around her and sighed. She had just gotten out of school and was on her way home. The store had been on the way, and ended up catching her attention. Yesterday Naoko had spoken to Sakura, and had explained that she was closing shop. Sakura was allowed to whatever she wanted in the store and was then sent on her way. The girl didn't realize she would miss her job that much. Now she had to go find another job. She sighed. Well, really she didn't have to, but it would at least give her something to do.

Turning her gaze away from the store, she headed the rest of the way home. Turning a corner, her cellphone started going off. Flipping it open, she placed it to her ear. "Moshi moshi."

_"Saku-chan!!!!"_ she heard Lily whine over the phone. She couldn't help but laugh._"I'm soooo bored here!!! There is absolutely nothing to do. Come save me! Save me from dying of boredom. Please!!!!"_

Sakura continued to laugh. "Baka. It can't be that boring there."

_"But it is! I was gonna go out on a date with Duo, but then he got called out for a mission."_ There was some shifting and then a sigh. Sakura felt bad for the girl. But then, she kind of felt the same right now. _"I wish you were here."_

"Hey, if I could be, I would be. Trust me." Sakura turned another corner but stopped as she did. There was a loud scream and her phone fell from her hand, hitting the ground hard. She stepped back but before she could run, there was gunfire.

xxx

"Saku? Saku? SAKURA!!"

"Lily? Is something wrong?" Heero stood in his sister's doorway.

Lily looked up at the boy, tears in her eyes. "Sakura... I think she's in trouble."

**AN: Well? What you think? So once again… Please tell me what you think!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ooo, lookie. Another chapter. Right now I'm just trying to get these chapters up. x.x**

Chapter 6

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Lily complained, leaning over Heero's shoulder and staring at the controls.

"Would you shut up woman?" Wufei had shouted at her.

Lily glared at the man, wondering why he had even been sent with her and Heero anyway. On their way out, Quatre had insisted that Wufei come along to help. Lily hadn't want the man around, but if he could help she guessed it was best just to let him come along. After all, none of them had any idea what type of danger they'd be getting into.

"Why are you even here?" Wufei asked the girl. "You're just going to get into the way."

"Sakura is my best friend. I want to make sure she's alright." She pulled back away from Heero and fell into her own chair. She prayed that they would make it in time.

Duo glared into the window, counting the number of men in the abandoned warehouse. In the middle he could see his sister, tied to a chair, unconscious. He had been on his way out to go on a date with Lily when he'd gotten a call that his sister was in grave danger. So he'd rushed out the door and made his way here as quickly as possible. He had been too late to prevent her from being caught. Even worse, she was hurt. On her right shoulder he could see she had been shot. He cursed himself for leaving her alone for so long.

He watched as one man approached his sister and grabbed her hair, yanking it hard, forcing her to wake up. She winced and then stared up at the man who held a gun to her head. Fear was painted on her face and the man seemed to enjoy every minute of it.

"What do you want with me?" Sakura asked the man, trying to hide how scared she was.

"What do I want?" The man laughed. "To destroy your brother. It's obvious if we catch you, then he'll rush on his way here to save you. You're brother has thwarted our plans one too many times. We're here to put an end to it."

Sakura glared at the man, angry that he was using her against her own brother. "How did you find out he was my brother?"

"I have my ways," the man simply answered and released her. "I have a feeling your brother is already here, watching over us, trying to decide on how he's going to rescue you."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're stupid."

"Say what?" The man growled and shoved the gun against her wounded shoulder. Sakura let out a scream, tears falling down her face, unable to do anything. The man laughed and leaned down close to her ear. "Don't underestimate me." He then pulled away and walked off to where some other men had been standing nearby.

Duo clenched his fist tight to the point where it started to bleed. They were hurting his sister and he couldn't forgive that.

Lily growled as she paced back and forth next to the carrier. "I hate this! Why'd he have to leave me behind? This is so unfair!"

"You'd only get in the way," Wufei explained. He was mad that he too had been left behind, but Heero had explained that he needed someone to watch over his sister. Wufei had been told that if given the chance Lily would immediately run towards the battlefield, and most likely get herself killed. He hated babysitting, but he also didn't want to see an angry Heero after getting his sister killed.

"I would not!" the girl protested. "I have every right to be out there too. She's my best friend. I just want to make sure that she's okay!"

"And you'll know when he returns with her. Don't you trust your brother?"

Lily frowned. She didn't like this man. "I do... It's just..."

"Just what? If you trust him, then you know he'll save your friend. You know that he'll protect her."

Lily sighed and sat down. "I hate you, you know that?"

Heero ran towards the warehouse, and blinked when he saw Duo standing outside, staring into one of the windows. "Duo?"

The man with the braid blinked and looked over at his friend. "Heero, what are you doing here?" He jumped off his perch and landed next to Heero, a confused expression clearly painted on his face.

"I'm here to save Sakura," Heero explained. "Lily said she was in danger."

"You're here to... what?" Duo's eyes widened. "Sakura is my sister. I'm here to save her."

**AN: Review please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Yup…. Another chapter…. Hope those that are actually reading this enjoy. Please review.**

Chapter 7

"Wait, are you telling me that Lily and Sakura have been friends all this time?" Duo asked.

"Hn. Seems so, "Heero answered as he stared into the building. "It's no coincidence that we both ended up coming to save the same person. Anyway, none of that matters right now. What matters is saving Sakura."

Duo blinked and nodded. "Yeah." He climbed up to the window next to Heero and peered in. "There aren't that many between the two of us. We can handle them. I'll take the men over there." Duo pointed to the right opening. "And you take the men over there." Then he pointed to the left opening. Heero nodded, agreeing with the boy. They both jumped down onto the ground and without a second thought, ran towards their targets.

Each man pulled out their guns and the moment they reached their locations, started firing off on the men, none of the expecting a double attack. Some immediately fell dead, while other ran to hide and tried shooting at either of the men. One guy tried running towards Sakura, thinking he could use her against them, but before he had even reached her, he had been shot by both Duo and Heero. In just minutes the place was clear, bodies spread about everywhere. Duo tucked his gun away and ran over to his sister, kneeling down next to her as he cut her lose from the rope.

"Were you trying to get me killed?" the girl yelled at her brother as she stood. "Just barging in her like that. What if someone had shot me?"

Duo only smiled at the girl. "Looks like you were already shot... and still living."

Sakura sighed. "Baka." But then she blinked and her eyes widened as she stared at Heero who approached them. "Wait! That's Lily's brother..." She pointed at Heero. "Why is he here?" She looked to Duo. "You two know each other?"

xxx

Lily kicked her feet back and forth off the stairs of the carrier. She was bored and worried, and didn't feel like arguing with Wufei anymore. The man sat inside the carrier, eyes closed, seemingly focusing on something. What, she didn't care. She was about on her last nerve, ready to run off and help find her friend, when she saw in the distance three people heading towards the carrier. Leaping off the stairs, she immediately ran towards them, tears now in her eyes.

"Saku-chan!!!" the girl cried out as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

Sakura, wincing, just smiled and hugged the girl back. "It's good to see you again, Lily-chan."

Lily pulled away, smiling brightly as she wiped away her tears. But then she caught a glimpse at Duo and jumped back. "Duo? What are you doing here?"

"Actually, I was here to save my sister."

"Your... WHAT??"

xxx

The two girls sat in the back of the carrier, neither one of them saying anything the whole ride back. Duo and Heero sat up front. Wufei had taken Duo's carrier back, leaving the two families to deal with things.

Lily had been so shocked to learn that this whole time she'd been best friends with Duo's twin. And that while her and Sakura had been best friends, at the same time, Heero and Duo had been best friends. It's like they had all been connected this entire time and just didn't know it. All this thinking was giving Lily a headache.

"Lily? Are you alright?" Sakura asked her friend when she saw the girl reach up to her temple.

Hearing the question, both Heero and Duo looked back at the young girl. Seeing her nod to Sakura, they returned their focus back to the front. They just wanted to get home as soon as possible. The news had been a shock to everyone. All these years, some way or another, they'd been connected to one another.

"It's destiny..." they all heard Lily say. "It was meant... for each of us to meet one another." There was sigh and some shuffling.

Duo turned back to look at the girl and saw that she had fallen asleep. He turned to Heero. "You're sister believes in destiny, huh?"

Heero only nodded. "She believes in quite a few things, but one of the biggest is that everything happens for a reason."

"Hm..." Duo returned to controlling the carrier. "I wonder."

Sakura stared at the two boys up front, then turned her attention to her friend. So much had happened in the past couple of days, and now she was about to move somewhere new, with her best friend. She knew from this moment on, life was going to be very different for all of them.

**AN: Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Alright… last one for tonight. Please review any of you who are actually reading this. I would really really appreciate it.**

Chapter 8

Lily awoke in her bed the next morning, the sound of chirping just outside her window. Standing, she stretched and made herself over to the window, pulling the curtains wide open, and opening the window to let in the soft breeze. She smiled down at the small bird that lay in the plants hanging from her sill. "What are you doing out here? It's so cold out." Gently lifted the bird. "Oh, your wing is broken. You poor thing." She held it close then made her way out of her room.

Duo, who had been heading towards the girl's room, blinked when he saw her running down the hall. "Lily? What's wrong? What ya got there?"

Lily smiled and held the small bird out to him. "I found it in my plants. The poor thing is hurt. I was going to see if Quatre had a small cage I could keep it in for now. Just until it heals."

"Oh, I know where you can find one." He grinned and led the girl to a small room.

Sakura, who had been watching from her doorway, couldn't help but smile. So this is the guy her friend had a crush on. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded. If it was her brother then of course she approved. She turned and started walking in the other direction when she ran into Heero.

"Oh, Heero..."

Heero blinked at the girl and nodded. "Have you seen Lily?"

Sakura grinned and nodded. "Yup. Sure have. But I wouldn't bother her right now. She's currently with Duo." So she grabbed his arm and led him down the hall. "Why don't you show me around the place instead?"

Heero stared at her for a moment, and finally nodded. "Hai."

xxx

Lily giggled as she set the cage next to her bed and sat down. "You're such a pretty little bird." She smiled at Duo who had sat next to her. "Thank you."

"No prob babe." He grinned. "Anything for you." He listened as she let out a small giggle. He loved her laugh. It was so beautiful.

Lily stared at the bird, admiring it's beauty. "Hm... You know... I'm really happy that Sakura-chan is alright. I was so worried about her." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. You were probably more worried."

"Hm... I wonder. Someone... I get the feeling... you worried more." He placed a hand on her head and she looked up at him. "I'm sorry to have worried you Lily-chan."

"Duo..."

xxx

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura-san." Quatre smiled to the girl.

Sakura smiled. This boy was alright, but in her mind she thought he was just too polite. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"It's my pleasure. Any relative of Duo's is a friend of mine."

And creepy, she thought. No one is ever that nice. But she shook it off, and decided just to be polite since he was letting her live here from now on. She smiled at Heero. "Can you show me outside next? When I looked out earlier I noticed there was a lot of land... This place is very big."

Heero nodded and led the girl outside. He'd wanted to go see Lily, but Sakura had insisted on letting her have her time with Duo. Heero figured he could just speak with her later.

"It's amazing, isn't it Trowa?" Quatre smiled at the taller boy. "The fact that Lily and Sakura were best friends before." Trowa only nodded. It made Quatre smile more. He was used the taller boy's silence. "Well, at least with both girls staying here, they'll be safer."

**AN: Okay…. What did you think? Please review!! Any of you actually reading this, please please please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Okay, please don't kill me! I know it's been a while. I'm sorry!!! Very very extremely awfully sorry! So, since I got my laptop back I've actually been going through my more popular stories and updating each of them. I wanted to make sure each had an update before I posted for anything, that way it was fair to all my reviewers. I hope you enjoy. And once again, very very sorry.

Chapter 9

Sakura stared around at the large school, taken back by how elegant it was. When Lily had told her she was going to a rich private school, she hadn't thought she'd meant this rich. Living in a mansion was enough, but this? She turned when she heard a giggle and frowned at Lily. The girl was laughing at her.

"That's quite an interesting look you had on your face," the violet eyed girl told her. Sakura only rolled her eyes and walked past her over to where Duo and Heero stood. Smiling, Lily skipped over as well and linked arms with Duo.

Sakura knew Lily liked the boy, but with the way the two always acted around each other, she was starting to wonder if maybe the two were already together and just didn't tell her. "Are you two dating?"

Lily only grinned. "Maybe. Maybe not." She looked up at Duo innocently. "What say you? Are we dating?"

"Hm, now that is a good question. I don't know. Guess we'll have to think about that." He laughed as the girl pulled away and faked a punch. Smiling, he watched Lily spin around, her ponytail whipping around her, and skip over to Sakura, linking arms with her.

"So shall we? To class?"

"Sure, why…" But Sakura was stopped mid sentence, as a loud high pitch voice was suddenly headed straight for them.

"Heeeeeeeeeero!!!" There was a blur of pink and soon enough a young girl was attached to Heero's arm. Lily and Sakura, a little confused, turned to face Heero and two small screams were released as they jumped back.

"Pink! So much pink!" Lily shouted. "Evil!"

"Get it away! Get it away!" Sakura added. "It burns!"

They could hear laughter and both girls turned over to Duo. He had been laughing so hard, he was gripping his sides. He looked like he was ready to die from it.

"Heeero! Who are these two rude girls?" the blur of pink asked.

Quatre, being the nicest one of the group, walked over and smiled. "Relena, these two are Lily and Sakura, Duo's and Heero's twin sisters. Lily and Sakura, this is Relena."

"Sisters?" Relena looked up at Heero. "You have a sister?"

"Hn." Heero pulled his arm away from Relena and walked past Lily and Sakura. "We'll be late for class."

"Oh!" Lily looked around real quick.

"Lily? What are you looking for?" Sakura asked. But her question was never answered. A grin spread across her friend's face and the girl darted off.

Lily ran across the courtyard towards the doors and wrapped her arms around a girl from behind. "Hi hi buddy!"

Hilde laughed and reached up, placing her hands on Lily's arms. "Hey, you scared me."

Lily only laughed and released the girl, grabbing her hand. "Sorry. Hey, I want you to meet my best friend." She dragged the girl and ran back to where Sakura was.

Sakura, who had watched the whole scene actually found herself feeling a little jealous. She figured it was all for nothing though and threw a smile on. She ran ahead to go meet the new girl and Lily halfway.

"Saku-chan! I want you to meet Hilde. Hilde, this is Sakura."

Hilde smiled and held her free hand out to the girl. "Hi Sakura, nice to meet you."

Sakura nodded and shook the girl's hand. "Yeah. You too." She stared down at where Lily and Hilde were still holding hands. She'd never known Lily to be so close to anyone besides herself. She and Lily had never been really popular back at their school. Sure, they had a few friends here and there but none that close.

Lily, oblivious to her friend's jealousy, turned her head to the school when she heard the bell go off. "Oh, the bell! The bell! We're gonna be late! Let's go!" The three girls then ran into the school and to class, Sakura abandoning that jealous feeling for the moment.


End file.
